


目的地

by enotS



Category: Toruka - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enotS/pseuds/enotS
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Kudos: 1





	目的地

目的地

1.  
森内贵宽突然厌倦了。  
“toru桑，与其这样下去还是分手吧。”  
但他也说不出理由，没有争吵没有打架更没有出轨，只是太平淡了，普通情侣过了热恋期的那种平淡。  
谁都没有错，可让他这么爱着太难了。  
山下亨应该早已察觉到了，他没有多问，只是按着森内贵宽的肩直直望进那双小鹿眼。  
“好。”  
“那分开前再陪我旅游一次吧。”

2.  
森内贵宽说不出拒绝的话，反正计划也是四处走走散心，况且山下亨很靠谱，带着他出门就不需要带脑子，何乐而不为呢。  
专心挑选卫衣的森内贵宽没感受到身后山下亨的视线，也没意识到自己提出的分手究竟意味着什么。  
他不再有享受山下亨专属温柔的权利。  
但山下亨并没有开口提醒，甚至还像往常一样接过被塞的沉甸甸的箱子。  
山下亨的爱是加法，但森内贵宽是减法。  
他还爱着，所以想为对方付出。  
这不应该。

3.  
是自驾游，森内贵宽一点都不意外对方会这么做。  
毕竟这样才最舒服，有喜欢的景或者是感兴趣的店可以随时下去逛。  
以前是这样的，山下亨安排的路线上总会有他喜欢的东西。藏在街角的衣服店总有他喜欢的风格，顾客不多但做披萨一绝的店是属于他们的秘密，朋友想吃只能看森内贵宽的心情愿不愿意给带，问就是不告诉。  
山下亨宠人也是一绝，有人拐弯抹角来找他打听店的地址都被一句话堵回去。  
“taka不让我告诉别人，抱歉。”  
但这次的山下亨好像没有停车的打算，直直奔向什么地方。  
不管了，toru总不会把我卖掉。  
森内贵宽一如既往不设防备地坐在山下亨身旁，抱着薯片吃的开心时莫名感到了不安。  
说了那种话…以后也没机会这样出来玩了吧。

4.  
“诶…toru桑？薯片没有了吗？”  
零食在发呆时消耗得飞快，但箱子里只剩下提神用的薄荷糖时他才意识到，好像刚才吃的是上次没来得及吃完的。  
“抱歉啊taka，这次出来在计划外没来得及补上。”山下亨的声音淡淡的带了点愧疚，森内贵宽决定大方一点原谅他。  
“不过以后记得自己买，开车的话别忘了买点薄荷糖。”  
车里的气氛瞬间变得粘稠，森内贵宽想说点什么缓和下气氛，张嘴却发不出声音，车内只能听到他无意识揉搓塑料包装袋的声音，有些刺耳。  
他开始意识到这份温柔不再属于他了，山下亨的体贴会给另外一个人，就像他们相遇那样，山下亨会撑伞为另外一只猫咪挡雨，给他准备喜欢的食物和窝。  
森内贵宽有些动摇，可话到嘴边又说不出来，最后把气撒在包装袋上狠狠揉成一团，声音小小的不知道为什么有点委屈。  
“我知道了。”

5.  
所幸还有音乐缓和，车内的气氛不至于喘不过气。  
在森内贵宽第三次按着肚子试图制止叫声的时候车终于停了，鬼鬼祟祟弯腰下车的样子被山下亨看到换来毫不留情的笑声。  
臭小孩被笑声惹毛了。  
直到点餐前他都在山下亨耳边叨叨，到底是谁害的他肚子叫个不停。早就习惯的某位顺手揉了把软乎乎的头发递过菜单，带着不好意思喊饿的人找地方坐下。  
翻开菜单的森内贵宽突然噤声，明明刚还饿的不行现在只是低头盯着菜单出神。山下亨没有多问，自顾自点了两人份的餐。  
“taka还记得这里？”山下亨有点意外，他以为这么久过去，喜欢新鲜的森内贵宽早该忘记这些。  
“当然…毕竟以前经常和toru来这里啊，说起来已经是好久前的事情了。”森内贵宽有点不安，山下亨太了解他而他猜不到对方在想什么，隐隐约约的预感让他忍不住发问。  
“taka很好奇目的地？等到了就知道了。”  
“比起这个吃饭更重要些吧，刚才都饿得走不动路了。”

6.  
一顿饭的时间足够让森内贵宽冷静下来，抱着零食回到车上的他决定顺其自然。  
反正上了山下亨的车跑也跑不掉，不如好好享受，怎么说都是最后一次旅行了。  
虽然普遍认为副驾在行车过程中主要负责陪驾驶员清醒，但在山下亨这里森内贵宽完全随意，车上还有一条他的专属睡觉毯，山下亨给选的。  
吃饭的时候有一瞬间森内贵宽是后悔的，可能以后会有人在漫长岁月中慢慢了解他的喜好，但不会有人像他的队长一样陪他走过籍籍无名。  
本来准备休息的森内贵宽突然睡意全无，攥着毯子角看窗外飞速后退的树。  
他的专属睡觉毯。  
但也只是到此为止了，山下亨会有新的爱人，车里的零食箱会装满另一个人喜欢的食物，也会有一条新的毯子盖在那个人身上，甚至连车里的歌单都会换成慢悠悠的钢琴曲，一切都要按那个人的喜好布置。  
感到领地被侵犯小狮子突然炸毛，扭头恶狠狠地盯着司机看。  
“做噩梦了？”驾驶员吓了一跳，腾出手过来准备安抚被毫不留情打掉。  
“…没什么，你专心开车。”半天憋出了这么一句话的森内贵宽愤愤扭头数外面的树。  
什么时候把对方的温柔看做理所当然，又是什么时候把对方划进自己的领地。  
一向在爱情中奉行减法制的森内贵宽难得开始了加分。

7.  
第二次停车的地方不用介绍他也认识，是早期常去的排练房。  
那把被山下亨用过的吉他还在那里放着，虽然被精心保养着但斑驳的划痕还是能看出岁月的痕迹。  
森内贵宽有预感山下亨要做什么，久违的新鲜感让他听对方的话踢掉鞋子盘腿坐在沙发上，看上去像等待表彰的小学生。  
山下亨唱了他自己写的情歌，他们都很喜欢的那首Living Dolls，弹的是那把有很多回忆的吉他。  
If I can touch your heart.  
山下亨的声音很适合这首歌，私下里也不是没给森内贵宽唱过。但这是第一次他没有看着对方，只是低着头自顾自唱完了整首。森内贵宽觉得有些不对，什么东西正随着旋律消失，可他没有能力挽回，只能坐在那里看着有点悲伤的山下亨。  
为什么会这么想？怎么会伤心呢，明明是很甜的情歌。森内贵宽也不知道，他只是凭直觉抓到了山下亨溢出的情绪，好像属于他的人又回到了世间，成为众多无名之人的一员。  
…打断别人唱歌太不礼貌了。森内贵宽一直抑制着自己开口的欲望，等山下亨唱完抬头时，他明显感觉有什么东西不一样了，在某一瞬间他看到半身是血狼狈不堪的人偶师。  
“走吧，最后一个地方，你一直好奇的目的地。”山下亨恢复的很快，仿佛刚刚控制不住情绪的是另一个人。  
在他犹豫的时候人偶师已经剔除了对那个特殊人偶的爱，硬生生把血肉剜下丢掉的爱。  
好像晚了。森内贵宽真切感到了潮水般席卷来的后悔，明明是眼前的人让他知晓爱，告诉他存在的意义，可他做了什么。  
山下亨不需要人偶了，哪怕森内贵宽知道了他给出的答案。  
因为他的人偶失去了感受他的爱的功能。

8.  
森内贵宽并不想回忆最后的这一段路。  
是他和山下亨从相遇起从未有过的沉闷与尴尬，哪怕是往日最喜欢的歌也像噪音扰得他心烦意乱，实在静不下来就看着山下亨侧脸，自虐似的在脑海翻找他们爱过的证据。  
是爱过不是爱着，微妙的时间差造就了无可挽回的结局。  
太痛了，山下亨听他说要分手时也这么痛吗。  
他挖出被漫长岁月尘封起来的感情，把减法的公式通通划掉，独自一人对着往事将自己灌的酩酊大醉。  
如果多经历一点会不会处理的更好，能不能有分开以外的其他选择？  
可他不要，第一个爱人只能是山下亨。不管以前多么荒唐，山下亨都是他的初恋，他关于爱的一切都在这里习得，远比他想象的深刻。  
他被夜色蒙住了。

9.  
最后一站是他们相遇的地方。  
这么多年过去，那家酒吧居然还顽强地开着，新的乐队在这里唱着青涩的歌，又是一波梦想在酝酿生长。  
山下亨在这里找到属于他的人偶，也要在这里把人偶还给喧闹无趣的人间。  
“taka这么聪明，应该知道这次旅行的目的了吧。”  
“我把爱从头到尾一丝不剩地还给你，你天生适合撕裂陈规，适合在鼎沸喧闹的人间肆意地活。总有人生而不群，不能被定义，也不能被爱束缚。”  
“很抱歉我只能给你被俗世定义的爱，让你被束缚了这么久。taka的声音…可能不太恰当，但就像蝴蝶一样带来了春天。”  
“蝴蝶总会飞走的，春天也总要结束。”  
“把一切都封在这杯酒里吧。”  
不是的，不是俗世的爱，明明是信念的契合，是在人潮济济中奇迹的相逢，是有共同梦想的灵魂伴侣。  
山下亨带来的烟火气不是束缚，是他从高台下到人间的阶梯。  
他不要还回来的爱，他的爱是满的，只要山下亨好好收着就足够了。  
蝴蝶没有飞走，他只是送走春天再回来陪你，你没有注意他回头看你的那一眼吗。  
森内贵宽紧紧攥着杯子，哪怕内心的呐喊已经要冲出胸膛，他还是仰头一饮而尽，随手一甩听杯子落在地面清脆的破碎声笑得肆意，好兄弟似的勾着山下亨脖子。  
“记得把耳环扔掉啊，和toru做回兄弟也是不错的选择呢。”

10.  
森内贵宽有想过为什么没能把那些话说出来，没有尝试去挽回那段感情。  
毕竟他没能留住春天，最好的选择大概就是转身告别了。  
但蝴蝶不会在另一个庭院栖居，余下的年月留给他循着印记，追赶错过的春天。


End file.
